ShadamySonamy: Operación Selva negra
by DarkRevenger
Summary: Una Gran Guerra, dos erizos y una sola eriza, un horrible enemigo y una nueva batalla, una que habrá que ganar... Solo una raza quedara en pie, y la otra perecerá... Shadamy/Sonamy, esta vez ellos tendrán que trabajar juntos, si quieren realmente sobrevivir...
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son mios excpto los de Sega Corporation**

**Esto es un Shadamy/Sonamy**

**Porfavor dejen comentarios y no insulten si es posible**

**Operación Selva Negra**

**Capitulo 1: El principio**

**Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar no muy lejos de Mobius, existió una raza llama los Necróferos (Necros), cuya única misión era destruir todo ser vivo del Universo, demostrando con creces su superioridad. Pero una fuerza mucho mayor se enfrento con esta temible amenaza exterminando casi por completo a los Necros y acabando con su Imperio en pocos años. Muy pocos sobrevivieron y los que lo hicieron juraron venganza...**

**En un lugar de ese planeta durante la Gran Guerra...**

**Un hombre corría por las destrozadas calles de la ciudad Necrófera, apresurado y asustado se dirigió hacia la primera línea defensiva del muro exterior para dar apoyo a sus camaradas que aguantaban como podían a los invasores enemigos.**

**-No podremos aguantar por mucho tiempo-Decía un soldado a su Comandante-tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato.**

**-No!-grito su Comandante-debemos esperar a los refuerzos.**

**En ese momento un gran meteorito (o lo que parecía ser uno) embistió contra el muro rompiendolo en cachos y la haciendo que mayor parte del ejercito invasor entrara en la ciudad.**

**-Están entrando!-decía un soldado enfrente del muro.**

**-Vamos hermanos, demostremosles quienes son los más poderosos de todos los Necros.-decía el General al mando.**

**-POR LOS NECROFEROS!**

**Y asi comenzó una gran batalla en la plaza de la ciudad, cada ejercito luchaba con gran decisión para ganar y optar a ser el mejor del universo. Parecia que los Necróferos iban a ganar la batalla, hasta que apareció el gran capitán. Era un guerrero fuertemente armado con una calavera en vez de un casco, una armadura negra oscura, un martillo con calaveras al rededor y una bandera detrás de el que enseñaba el símbolo de su ejercito, una U con una calavera de ojos color Rubí en el centro de aquella misma U.**

**El General retó a un duelo a ese capitán:**

**-Soy el General Stromd, te reto a un duelo, si ganas nos rendiremos y si pierdes tu y tu ejercito os ireis para siempre.**

**-Acepto el duelo.-Dijo aquel misterioso capitán que parecia muy confiado y tranquilo.**

**Nada más comenzar la batalla el capitán le asesto un gran y condundente golpe al Necro y lo mató sin ningún problema. El ejercito Necro fue reducido y la ciudad tomada dando fin a la guerra entre los Necros y los misteriosos guerreros. Algunos de estos Necros huyeron a lo mas profundo del espacio jurando venganza y que algún día volverían para reclamar su venganza.**

**Mientras tanto en Mobius...**

**-Mmmm... que extraña sensación-decía un erizo negro de vetas rojas-siento que algo esta a punto de suceder.**

**-Le ocurre algo señor?.-decía un soldado a su lado.**

**-Hmph, no me ocurre nada, ve a vigilar la parte exterior de la base-ordenó aquel erizo.**

**-Sí, mi Comandante.**

**Aquel erizo divisó una estrella que provenía probablemente de no muy lejos de aquí, brillaba mas que las otras y parecía como si se dirigiese hacia allí..**

**-Mmmm... eso no es una estrella...**

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Operación: Selva Negra**

**Todos los personajes me pertenecen excepto los de Sega Corporation**

**Por favor dejen comentarios si lesgusta esta historia y avisen de cualkier cosas que quieran que haya**

**Capitulo 2: La Nueva Amenaza**

**Era un noche tranquila, me dispuse a mirar las estrellas cuando divise una muy extraña, era de un color verdoso con ligero brillo blanco tras de si. No le di mucha importancia ya que pensaba en otras cosas como mi novia o mi vida de como había accedido a que fuera eso. ¡Ah! Que maleducado por mi parte, mi nombre es Sonic The Hedgehod el erizo mas rápido de todo Mobius y estoy pensando en nada mas y nada menos que en Amy Rose, mi novia. Cuando eramos pequeños ella me persegia y me abrazaba con tal fuerza que me podía romper el cuello si no conseguía zafarme de ella y huir, pero ella en si es una gran persona, aun recuerdo el día que se me planto delante pidiendome una cita y de ahí empezamos a salir. A los ojos de mis amigos parecíamos una buena pareja pero en mi interior no quería ser su novio, la veía mas como una amiga que como una novia. Hoy pienso en que podría ir a ver a Tails, mi hermanito pequeño, o Knukles, un Equidna muy testarudo, o incluso a Shadow, un erizo oscuro y francamente poderoso con el que me llevo mas o menos bien, aun asi es una buena persona ya que cuando era mas joven me ayudo inmultitud de veces si no fuese por el podría haber muerto, aunque es un poco plasta ya que me ha apodado por "Faker" (impostor), y nunca me gusto su apodo, eso me marco de por vida y ahora mi enemigo mas mortifero me apoda igual, y no me refiero al Dr. Eggman sino a Sonic Metal, una version de mi robotica muy poderosa pero no tento como yo que planea destruirme y se cree que él es el verdadero Sonic.**

**-Bufff... Que hare contigo Amy?.- Se preguntaba cierto erizo azul mirando el cielo estrellado**

**en esa noche tan calurosa de verano.**

**-En cuanto a las estrellas? En deberían dormir de su amada novia?**

**En ese instante Sonic salto del susto que se llevo al ver a su rival apoyado en un árbol.**

**-Sonic Metal!, Como me encontraste?.- grito Sonic asustado y a la vez sorprendido.**

**-Eso no tiene importancia, te he preguntado algo y quiero que me respondas.**

**-Esto... Yo... No podía dormir, tenía mucho calor...**

**Sonic bajo la mirada unos segundos y Sonic Metal se acercó a el lentamente para decirle algo importante al oído.**

**-Escuchame...- Susurró.- Dentro de muy poco tiempo se acercara algo y te aseguro que disfrutaré viendo como sufres.**

**Acto seguido aquel erizo mecánico se teletransporto unos metros de ahí y luego se fue dejando a Sonic consternado.**

**-Se acercará algo? El que?**

**Era de día, nuestra pequeña eriza se había levantado temprano para ir a trabajar, lo raro esque su novio, su queridísimo Sonic no estaba en cama cuando despertó y supuso que se había levantado temprano.**

**-Ahh... Dónde te has metido?.- se preguntaba para si la eriza.**

**-Ningún erizo deja a Amy Rose tirada si antes lavar los platos como me prometió.**

**Amy estaba furiosa, ya era la cuarta vez que lo hacía y como todas las veces se tuvo que morder los labios y volver a lavarlos ella. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y empezó con la tarea de lavarlos ella.**

**Ya era de día y Ame se le ocurrió ver a Cream, una conejita muy mona que era su mejor amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo, por el camino a su casa se fijo en un erizo negro de vetas rojas descansando cerca de un árbol, era Shadow. A Amy se le ocurrió ir a verlo asi que se acercó para saludarlo:**

**-Hola Shadow, que tal te encuentras hoy?**

**-Nada que te interese.- dijo con voz fría- Lárgate y déjame en paz.**

**-Que borde estás hoy- dijo con un puchero infantil- podrías ser un poco mas amable y...**

**-Silencio- interrupió- no te he pedido que te acerques y mucho menos que vengas a...**

**Shadow paró de hablar cuando vio a Amy, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo precioso con mangas largas y unos zapatos de tacón negros con lineas rojas, en el borde de ese mismo vestido se destacaba una linea negra en sus bordes que hacían el vestido un gran diseño. Shadow se sonrojo al ver lo guapa que estaba Amy.**

**-Emm... esto... estas guapa...- Shadow no podía vocalizar por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.**

**Amy se sonrojo al ver que Shadow le había dicho que estaba guapa, nunca pensó que se fijaría en ella, siempre pensó que el solo pensaba en su amiga María y no se fijaba en nadie más.**

**-Gra-Gracias.- Amy no pudo articular más palabaras y se fue de allí.**

**Shadow quedó confundido pero rapidamente olvido eso y se centro en una pequeña explosión que derrumbo un edificio cerca de donde se había ido Amy. Rapidamente corrío hacia allí hasta que vió una sombra oscura y maligna que destruía todo lo que veía, parecía que buscaba algo.**

**-Ayuda!.- Gritó una eriza que estaba apunto de ser aplastada por los escombros.**

**Shadow temía que le pasara algo a la eriza que reconoció rapidamente que era Amy, pero si la rescataba luego la sombra se iría y no sabría donde buscar, fue una difícil decisión pero al final opto por salvar a Amy de ser aplastada.**

**-Tranquila, ya te tengo.- Le dijo Shadow a aquella eriza que lo miró con un ligero sonroje.**

**-Gracias, Shadow...**

**Shadow miró para todos los lados pero aquella sombra se había ido, cargó de nuevo a Amy en brazos y la llevo al hospital para que se recuperara mientras pensaba porque eligió salvarla a ella, el nunca se socializaba con los conocidos de ese Faker pero en esta ocasión la el destino quiso que hiciera eso.**

**En un lugar no muy lejos de Mobius...**

**-Que tal ha salido el plan?**

**-Genial mi señor, nadie ha sospechado nada y esos G.U.N. No me han podido detener a tiempo.**

**-Bien, ahora debemos buscar esas Esmeraldas de Chaos, su poder nos era muy util...**

**-Si mi Señor...**

**Una grande y poderosa fuerza se extendió a lo lejos de la gran ciudad y un nuevo mal se desencadeno para mostrar el terror de una nueva amenaza...**

**-El tiempo de Guerreros ha llegado a su fin, el comienzo de los Necros... A llegado...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Operación: Selva Negra**

**Todos los personajes son mios excepto los de Sega Corporation**

**Porfavor dejen comentarios**

**Más adelante creare un one Shoot, aun no me he decidido en que pareja me centrare pero el One Shoot será largo, lo juro y los capítulos de ahora en adelante los haré más largos  
**

**Capitulo 3: El nuevo jugador**

**En aquella misma ciudad de Mobius, esas enormes calles aborrotadas de gente ansiosa por saber que ocurria con el edificio 349 de esa misma ciudad, corría un erizo negro de vetas rojas con su "amiga" directos al hospital de Central City. No estab conforme a ayudarla pero su corazón decía lo contrario por lo tanto iba a ayudarla costara lo que costara. Nada más divisar el hospital aquel erizo cruzo las puertas con una velocidad impresionante y aquella hermosa eriza rosada en sus brazos, llegando hacia recepción y pidiendole amablemente a la secretaria una habitación para la joven eriza.**

**-Sí, por favor vaya a la habitación 208, ahí estará mas tranquila.- dijo aquella secretaria mirando a aquel oscuro erizo con ojos de soñadora, nunca había visto semejante belleza.**

**-Muchas gracias.- dijo en un tono frío y se dirigió a la habitación como un rayo.**

**Reposó a Amy en la cama y cuando se disponía a marcharse aquella eriza lo miró y dijo en un tono suave y dulce:**

**-Gracias, gracias por salvarme y llevarme al hospital.**

**-No tienes que agradecermelas pero si vuelves a meterte en otro problema, no cuentes conmigo para salvarte... para eso ya tienes a tu héroe.- Dijo sin nisiquiera mirarla.**

**Se dirigió hacia la puerta lentamente y empezó a mover el manillar para abrirla, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, la eriza lo abrazó fuertemente por su espalda y le dijo algo que seguramente no se esperaría...**

**-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener.- Dijo Amy con un tono dulce y suave.**

**Shadow, por su parte, se puso nervioso. No entendía porque lo estaba, porque se ponía asi por una eriza rosada que lo único que hacía era estorbarle el paso? Sea como fuese, se dió la vuelta y la tomo en brazos llevándola con delicadeza a la cama.**

**-No te levantes, aun estas muy débil, cuando te encuentres mejor podrás levantarte.- Dijo Shadow intentando no perder la paciencia con su mejor lado posible.**

**-Te puedes... te puedes quedar... un rato?.- Dijo Amy con un ligero sonroje ya que Shadow nunca había sido tan amable con ella.**

**-No, debo hacer cosas.- Dijo aquel erizo que ya estaba arto de permanecer en esa habitación por mas tiempo.**

**-No puedes...?.**

**Pero sus palabras se cortaron al ver que había desaparecido en una luz maravillosa con su Esmeralda Chaos.**

**En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí...**

**-Aquí Equipo Alpha, necesitamos ayuda inmediata! Tenemos varios oficiales heridos!.- decía una voz muy grave por el comunicador de otro.**

**-Recibido. 17 en camino.- respondió otra voz.**

**-Aquí General SkyFall, Bravo dirígase a la calle principal para contener al enemigo.**

**-Recibido, cambio y corto.**

**En una base G.U.N los equipos de Central City estaban desperdigados por la zona para contener a los supuestos agresores que no paraban de llegar y causar el caos a su paso. En un pequeño callejón un Equidna rojo iba corriendo con una grupo no muy grande de G.U.N.**

**Aquí, las nueces, los tomates que reciben?**

**En un ataque de ira, aquel Equidna descargo un grito ensornecedor que acabo dando una respuesta negativa por parte de aquel equidna.**

**-Rrrrrrr... quieren dejar de llamarme Tomate? Mi nombre es Knuckles, no tomate.**

**-Aquí yo soy quien da las ordenes asi que a callar, bien los objetivos están ahí delante asi que cuando los tengan a tiro abran fuego.**

**-Recibido.**

**En ese instante una sombra se hizo real y salió algo del que todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, era un esqueleto humano pero fabricado en piezas de platino, ojos con energía de color verde que llegaban hasta su pecho y una especie de metralleta que mas que arma de fuego parecía un martillo con el que aporrear.**

**Un soldado asustado gritó:**

**-Ahhhh... abrid fuego! ABRID FUEGO!**

**Todos comenzaron a disparar a aquel ser que rapidamente sintió como todas esas balas lo atravesaban y hacían que cayera al suelo y su energía se apagara hasta ser una simple lata inservible.**

**-Maldición!.- Se gritaba para si mismo Knuckles- Lo necesitabamos vivo.**

**-Lo siento señor.**

**Tranquilo pero ahora tenemos que ir en busca de más para interrogar- animaba el equidna a sus cansados camaradas- Venga muchachos, tenemos que capturarlos!**

**-Sí!.- gritaron todos a la vez.**

**En el hospital, dormía tranquila Amy en su cama, hasta que cierta persona entró de golpe en la habitación...**

**-Amy!-Gritó Sonic al entrar en la habitación y abrazar con fuerza a Amy que yacía en cama bastante desorientada.**

**-Sonic!.- Dijo con furia a lo que este se apartó muy asustado, ella ahora no era una niña ni tampoco era débil como Sonic antes la veía.**

**-S-Si?.- Dijo Sonic con miedo en sus palabras.**

**-Dónde has estado? Debido a que los dijistes que me IBAS?**

**-Esque como dormías tan placidamente pensé que te enfadarias si te despertaba, me dijeron que te hicieron daño y que por poco mueres... Quien fue?.- dijo sonic con furia en sus ojos.**

**-Shadow me salvó la vida y me llevó al hospital, si no hubiera sido por el hubiese muerto.**

**-Y-Yo... Siento no haber estado...**

**-Tranquilo, estoy bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa y justo cuando se disponía a abrazarlo...**

**-\ATENCIÓN SE HA DECLARADO EL ESTADO DE ALERTA, TODOS LOS RESIDENTES DEBEN ABANDONAR LA CIUDAD POR SU SEGURIDAD/-**

**Una sirena se escuchaba a lo lejos mientras muchos camiones, tanques de combate y helicópteros entraban en la ciudad...**

**¿Qué pasa? De Sonic? Lo que ocurre -. Amy se preguntó asustado**

**-Se acerca un nuevo combate, muchachos...**

**Una voz hizo que ambos se quedaran sorprendidos con lo que veían, ERA EL COMANDANTE.**

**Comandante! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por GUN tantas unidades de heno -. De Sonic preguntó confundido.**

**-Se están acercando, seguidme y lo sabréis...**

**Tan pronto como lo dijo Sonic cargo a Amy en sus brazos y la llevó consigo fuera del hospital y entrando en un furgón blindado y lléndose a lo que parecía ser... Su nueva aventura...**

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, quiero aclara un par de cosas antes de seguir con la historia:**

**1ºSi quereis mas capitulos debereis dejar comentarios.**

**2ºEl tiempo se me esta acabando pero haré los capitulos ahora mas largos y con mas trama que la anterior vez.**

**3ºQuiero dar un saludo a todos los que ven la historia que porfavor hagan algun comentario si les parecio genial o que tenga alguna falta de ortografía.  
**

**Eso es todo muchas gracias y adelante.**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS EXCEPTO LOS DE SEGA CORPORATION**

Capitulo 4: Dudas morales

Me encaminaba hacia el corredor, mi mente me decía que no siguiera adelante pero mi corazón me oponía ante tal acción, no entendía que sentía en ese momento solo quería acabar con esas dudas que me comían por dentro, pidiéndome una salida en ese vacío de oscuridad que era mi vida. Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban con fuerza aquel metal tan duro como una bala que atravesaba el cuerpo de una persona que hacían que sufriera y muriese por dentro como una madre abandonaba a sus hijos en un día de invierno. Aquel general con expresión bordante de frialdad me llevo a la sala de reuniones con otros dos sujetos armados. Me senté en una silla esperando a aquel hombre con traje y corbata, acercándose a mi con tono de angustia y que reflejaba una tristeza en sus ojos color celeste.

-No eres el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos –dijo con su mirada que en algún momento me pareció triste –pero necesitamos toda la ayuda para cubrir esta amenaza.

Lo mire con tono despectivo, parecía asustado y a la vez fascinado por el simple hecho de que alguna vez le salve la vida o se la quite en su debido momento.

-Hmph…. –simplemente me fije en la salida esperando que me dejase libre pero no ocurrió, parecía que esperaba una respuesta mas larga o que afirmara que lo ayudaría en ese preciso instante de máxima angustia, recordé como hacían las cosas si les decías que no, pero poco me importaba ya, ellos no podían detenerme no tenían fuerzas para hacerlo, a si que dije con la mayor seguridad y con el mayor desprecio hacia esa raza que en algún momento ayudé en el pasado –Hable….

Me desperté en los brazos de mi amado que seguía caminando por una pasillo largo con algunos soldados detrás. Sentí una fuerte explosión fuera que me alertaba de algún peligro que estaba por venir, me aferre mas a su cuello y me acurruque como pude en sus brazos.

No recuerdo lo que había pasado hasta que mire a Tails y Knuckles que nos seguían a pasos torpes, parecían angustiados y asustados, sobretodo Tails que parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Me extraño mucho que no estuviera Cosmo con Tails, ni Rouge con Knuckles, parecía que no andaban cerca o que estarían ocupadas y no podrían venir.

Entramos en una sala de reuniones o lo que parecía ser una con varios soldados en cada puerta de la sala, en el centro se podía ver una gran mesa de conferencias y una gran pantalla donde se podía apreciar el mapa de todo el planeta, se veían destellos color rojo en cada ciudad importante del planeta lo que me supuso que algo no andaba bien por esos lugares.

Me deposito en el suelo mientras se dirigía a hablar con el Comandante de lo que estaba pasando, entonces lo recordé, nos habían sacado del hospital, nos llevaron en un furgón blindado, había muchos soldados GUN por todas partes…. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Entonces lo vi, aquel pelaje en su pecho color blanco, esos zapatos rojos, esas vetas rojas en su pelo color negro y esos ojos color carmesí que me dejaban atontada. No entendía porque me pasaba esto, porque ahora me sentía a si cuando lo miraba, cuando miraba a… Shadow…

Caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones donde me dijo que estaría mi nuevo equipo, estaba molesto porque no pretendía seguir en GUN mucho mas tiempo, odiaba la compañía de esos detestables soldados del pelotón 17, pero había cosas buenas en GUN, mi equipo de elite, mis muchos siempre me apoyaban en los peores momentos, para mi ellos eran… una familia.

Entonces la vi, aquel vestido rosa, esas botas rosas tan… lindas, ese pelo largo rosado y esos ojos celestes, los mas hermosos que nunca había visto, sentía algo tan fuerte con ella que quería volver a sentirlo, una y otra vez… Amy…

La llevé hasta la sala de reuniones con los soldados GUN respaldándonos, siempre era lo mismo pero hoy era diferente, hoy por fin era algo nuevo, era una nueva misión de GUN, por eso tomaban estas precauciones, me encantaba que pasaran cosas nuevas y yo ser el héroe de todo Mobius. Pero cuando entramos mi sonrisa se desvaneció, era el, el único ser que podía robarme el protagonismo, Shadow The Hedgehog, el siempre estaba ahí cuando verdaderamente pasaba algo importante, a si que esta vez tendría que aguantarlo y trabajar a su lado, justo cuando pensé eso mi sonrisa volvió a mi como un rayo, podríamos ser el mejor equipo de todos los tiempos y si cuadraba, puede que dejara de llamarme Faker. Me preocupaba como miraba Amy a Shadow y Shadow le devolvía la sonrisa, me ponía bastante nervioso esas cosas. La baje cuidadosamente al suelo y me dirigí hacia el Comandante para preguntarle que estaba ocurriendo, eso si, lo hice sin quitar la vista de Shadow, aun quería saber que había ocurrido y quería darle las gracias por salvar a Amy.

Caminé con pesadez, de repente me sentía muy débil y estaba a punto de caerme cuando Shadow me cogió desprevenida y me sujeto para que no me cayera, me sentí muy avergonzada por aquel acto. Miré sus ojos y me perdí en su mirada, era inevitable caer presa de su encanto, parecía que nunca apartaría la vista de el hasta que sonic empujo a Shadow haciendo que el cayera y dijera unas palabras que no llegue a comprender.

Estaba a punto de caerse pero la cogí antes de que eso pasara, me perdí en su mirada, era tan… bella, sus ojos me decían algo que me cautivaba y me obligaba a acercarme a ella, pero alguien me aparto de golpe y me obligo a caer al suelo lo que me hizo susurrar algo que lo hizo estremecer y que Amy, por suerte, no escuchó: "Te mataré".

Cuando vi a Amy precipitarse contra el suelo y ver como Shadow la cogía no pude evitar enfurecerme, quien se creía que era para hacer eso, ella era mia, de nadie mas y no tiene derecho a quitármela como le plazca, me acerqué y lo empuje pero sus palabras que, aunque en susurro, llegué comprender me estremecieron hasta tal punto que sentí un escalofrio en mi cuerpo.

Alguien se acercaba por el pasillo principal y entraba de golpe en la sala, era una soldado muy raro y bien preparado, parecía como si no fuera de GUN, pero habló sin pensárselo dos veces:

-Soy el Capitán DarkRevenger, esta es la reunión mas importante de sus vidas, quiero aclarar que esta va a ser una misión especial y que si la aceptan tengan en cuenta que no podran hecharse atrás.

Me pareció que hablaba conmigo pero luego miró hacia el grupo con una mirada mas fria que el mismo hielo de las montañas, susurradas por el frío polar del viento en una noche de invierno como cualquier otra.

Miré con disimulo a la eriza rosada con el Faker de su novio, en ese preciso instante queria matarlo y dejarlo tirado en ese suelo metálico de aquella base GUN. Pero luego me lo pense mejor, sabía que si hacía algo que hiriese a Sonic aquella eriza que me cautivaba nunca me lo perdonaría, por lo cual lo deje pasar, me levanté y le dedique una mirada asesina a Sonic y una pequeña sonrisa a Rose. Sonic se molestó por eso pero poco podía hacer, sabía que si me tocaba un solo pelo no dudaría en matarlo allí mismo, sin importar las bajas que hubiera.

Dejando de lado a Sonic y Ros... Amy, no tenía por que seguir llamandola Rose, me dediqué a observar a los presentes, estaban knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Cream, Scorgue (me sorprendió al verlo en GUN sin algún tipo de grilletes) y, por supuesto, Mephiles, mi propia sombra diabólica que parecía estar mucho mas tranquilo de lo habitual, puede que el General lo sobornase o algo parecido para que no causara ningún destrozo.

Seguía observando a los presentes hasta que algo me llamó la atención, ese DarkRevenger me pareció de lo mas siniestro, observaba como mantenía su vista fijada en mi y en Sonic, parecía que buscaba nuestros puntos mas débiles solo con mirarnos, se notaba de lo mas tranquilo posible hasta que empezó a hablar:

-Como ya sabreis, una fuerza desconocida está arrasando las ciudades mas importantes de la tierra, buscan algo -Su sonrisa era siniestra y su mirada era con sus ojos rojos color carmesí, como los mios, ademas, tenía un martillo que parecía de algún tipo de aleación nunca vista en la tierra -Vosotros sois los mas grandes héroes de este planeta, por lo cual, debereis encargaros todos juntos de eliminar estas amenazas. Me veo obligado a elegir los equipo que irán a cada ciudad para defenderla de los llamados Necros (Necróferos), y salvar vidas civiles.

-Necros? Que demonios es eso?- Tenía que hablar el mas estupido de los presentes, Scorgue era el ser mas despreciable y mas estúpido inepto de todos.

-Cállate Scorgue, si no quieres que te de tu verdadero merecido- Dijo Dark con una sonrisa que me pareció de lo mas sarcástica.

-E-Esta bien, pero calmate- Dijo Scorgue con un miedo en los ojos que saltaba a la vista, parecía que le tenía el mayor respeto a ese tipo.

Nunca vi a Scorgue tan atemorizado como lo vi en esa sala, lo cual, me hizo suponer que el tipo que nos estaba hablando tenía una fuerza que en algún momento vió Scorgue.

-Quién eres? De dónde vienes? Y porq...

Sonic calló de rodillas al suelo por golpe de ese misterioso individuo, aquel puñetazo en la barriga hizo que Sonic escupiera mucha sangre por la boca y acto seguido estuviera quejandose de dolor en el frío suelo de aquella misma sala.

-Soniiiiiic...!- Amy corrió hacia el y lo abrazó mientras algunas lagrimas caían de su rostro,

me dispuse a atacarlo cuando el nos dio unas palabras que mas que frías fueron de aviso.

-Aquí soy yo el que da las respuestas y el que hace las preguntas a si que a callar.

Todos asintieron atemorizados por su incrible rapidez y su temible fuerza, todos menos Shadow que se acercaba lentamente al supuesto enemigo. Aquel hombre dió, por un acto de reflejo, un paso atrás, parecía que le tenía miedo.

-Shadow el erizo, si no quieres morir, será mejor que te detengas.

Me detuve y le dediqué una mirada de aviso mientras me dirigía hacia la silla mas proxima. Aquel hombre les explicó lo que pasaba y como debían reaccionar, luego les contó que los Necros eran una raza de exoesqueletos de platino o platunita, un metal extremadamente duro con el que son casi imparables, no dijo más detalles y empezó a elegir equipos que fueran a las ciudades afectadas para detenerlos pero muchos se negaron por no conocerlo hasta que se dio por vencido y les contó una breve historia de su pasado.

-Mi nombre es DarkRevenger, vengo de una raza de supersoldados alterados genéticamente para uso paramilitar con el que derrotamos a varios enemigos que solo pueden ser destruidos por nosotros. Con el paso del tiempo fuimos exterminando su raza hasta tal punto que solo quedaron unos pocos, juraron venganza y mas tarde supimos que nuestro planeta de origen había sido destruido, juramos que no descansariamos hasta acabar con el ultimo Necro de todo el Universo. Pero necesitmos vuestra ayuda y vosotros la nuestra, esos Necros tienen un arma para acabar con toda forma de vida, siendo suprema o no.- Me miró por un segundo y luego continuó- Si queremos acabar con ellos deberemos unirnos para eliminarlos a todos. Aceptais o rechazais?

Todos los presente dijeron que sí y se empezó a formar equipos de 4:

El equipo de Sonic: Knuckles, Tails, Sonic y Scorgue.

El equipo de Shadow: Rouge, Omega, Mephiles y Shadow.

El equipo de Cream: Big, Amy, Cream y un soldado de GUN.

El equipo de los Space: DarkRevenger, Comandante, Soldado GUN y otro soldado Space.

Amy estaba triste porque no estaba con Sonic pero Sonic se le veía de lo mas entusiasmado por como estaban los equipos que Amy se sintió muy triste por el comportamiento de Sonic y dejo caer una lagrima de su rostro. Pero una idea se le paso por la cabeza a Dark lo que hizo que hubiera un cambio inesperado de equipos.

El equipo de Shadow: Amy, Omega y Shadow

El equipo de Sonic: Tails, Knuckles y Sonic

El equipo de DarkRevenger: Scorgue, Mephiles y Dark

El equipo de Space: Soldado Space, Soldado GUN y Comandante

El quipo de Cream: Big, Soldado GUN y Cream

Sonic no estaba contento con los equipo ahora, se fijaba mucho en como andaba Shadow, como era su expresión de entusiasmo, sin casi notarlo y como miraba a Amy. Pero poco podía hacer, el destino le había jugado una mala pasada, sabía que eso que hacía con Amy estaba mal y que debía decirle lo que le ocurría y como eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Escuchenme todos ustedes, los tres ultimos equipos nos dirigiremos al norte, estaremos en contacto y el equipo de Sonic irá al oeste a la ciudad Cristal Azul. Y en cuanto al equipo de Shadow, tengo una misión especial para vosotros, yo la llamo... Operación: Selva Negra... Os dirigireis al este, venid conmigo... os diré lo que teneis que hacer...

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

**Atención: Me ha venido a la mente otra historia más pero esa sera Shadamy, la llamaré:**

_**"Atrapados en el mundo de "_Shadamy**_

**Sin más que añadir les dejo con el siguiente capitulo, es corto pero es una pequeña introducción del siguiente capitulo que sera el doble de largo**

**Todos los personajes son mios excepto los de Sega Corporation**

Capitulo 5: Corazón de Cristal

Anduve caminando por el suelo de metal de aquel pasillo largo y ancho, sabía que el Faker quería estar con ella pero por sus estúpidas acciones el destino me había dado una oportunidad para hablar con ella y, si pudiese ser, resolver mis dudas. Seguimos a aquel soldado hasta una sala de ordenadores del gobierno y esperamos a que aquel hombre nos diera instrucciones sobre nuestra misión.

Espere junto con Omega y Shadow en aquella sala de ordenadores de la base de GUN hasta que algo me cogió desprevenida del brazo y me depositó delante de él… era Sonic…

Se me acercó y me susurró al oído:

-Amy… te quiero mi princesa…

Me sentí tan feliz en aquel instante que no pude evitarlo y besar sus labios. Fue algo mágico y hermoso que hizo que sintiera una sonrisa inmensa al besarle, pero luego ese beso se volvió más exigente y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo intenté apartar pero seguía besándome y intentaba quitármelo de encima hasta que alguien lo golpeo y hizo que cayera al suelo con su nariz sangrando y sus ojos verdes lo miraran con furia.

La saqué de allí con mi agilidad y le dije lo que en verdad sentía por ella, después me besó con todo su cariño esperando que yo le correspondiera sus sentimientos y a si lo hice, pero luego me pasó algo, sentía que no podía parar, que la necesitaba a mi lado y seguí besándola hasta que alguien me aparto de ella con un puñetazo certero lo que provoco que cayera al frío suelo de la habitación, lo miré con furia y me levante de un salto en posición de combate, no dejaría que me humillase de ese modo.

-Shadow, esta vez te venceré como que me llamo Sonic el…- Callé ante su respuesta.

-Impostor…- Me adelanté ante su predecible respuesta y deje que una mini sonrisa que era fácilmente reconocible se dejase ver en mi boca.

-Vas a comerte esas palabras…

Me acerqué y le di un contundente golpe en la barriga lo que provoco que cayera al suelo, pero eso duró poco porque luego me golpeo varias veces en la cara y hiciera algo que no creí que haría, lanzar un Caos Spear…

-Maldito azul, ahora verás lo que es bueno, Caos Spear!

Caí de rodillas, me sentía débil y cansado, creí que era mi fin hasta que me dijo:

-La próxima vez, te mataré sin dudarlo Faker…

Me tambaleaba de un lado a otro, creía que me perdería el conocimiento pero un soldado GUN me cogió y evito que cayera al suelo… Un soldado GUN? Pero… y Amy?

Ella había visto la pelea pero no se acercó a socorrerme ni tampoco dijo nada, simplemente me miraba para luego irse de allí con lagrimas en sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos celestes, me sentía como un verdadero imbécil.

Me dirigía hacia la puerta de salida hasta que una voz me preguntó: "¿A dónde vas?" Volteé para dirigir mi mirada a aquella voz masculina y ver con horror a Scorgue, se acercó a mi y yo por puro instinto di un paso hacia atrás.

-N-No t-te acerques Scorg-gue…

-Mmmm… Por qué no me acompañas a jugar, nos divertiremos los dos solos…- Aquella sonrisa me asustó muchísimo lo que hizo que me echase hacia atrás mucho más que antes.

-Scorgue, si no quieres meterte más en problemas, vuelve con tu equipo…

Volteé para ver a Shadow, me había seguido todo el tiempo y ahora estaba amenazando a Scorgue para que me dejase en paz. Se había vuelto mucho más protector que otras veces cuando estaba con él. Se había vuelto mucho más simpático que antes incluso de conocerlo, después del incidente con los Metarex y de que lo encontrásemos en una de las bases del había cambiado su actitud, me sentí protegida cuando él estaba cerca.

-Amy, nos están esperando, ¿vienes?- Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas la cual se la correspondí y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de ordenadores dejando a Scorgue con una mirada asesina hacia Shadow que él y yo ignoramos.

Me sentí tan bien a su lado que me acerqué para enrollar mis brazos en una de los suyos mientras paseábamos por la base, me pareció que se sonrojaba porque evitaba que lo mirara a los ojos, eso me saco otra sonrisa.

Llegamos a la sala y Sonic que estaba a punto de irse con varios soldados GUN se me acercó y me sacó de allí hasta llegar a una habitación donde quedamos los dos solos.

-Amy, debo decirte algo importante, se que no es buen momento pero no puede esperar.- Su mirada se torno triste lo que me provoco una mirada de asombro y tristeza.

-A-a que te refieres Sonikku?

-Amy… yo… Creo que no te amo…

Mi corazón se partió en varios cachos, Sonic me confesó que no me amaba, todo lo que pase junto a el, todo lo que sentía se fue disipando en un olvido de dolor y sufrimiento… No podía articular palabra, estaba completamente hundida, por lo que me dirigí hacia mi equipo correspondiente y no dije nada nisiquiera me acerque a Shadow, simplemente ignore los gritos de Sonic cuando me fui corriendo hacia la sala de ordenadores de GUN.

El capitán Dark se dirigió al centro de la sala después de que Amy volviera de lo que le había dicho Sonic, no dijo nada por lo que no pude evitar preocuparme.

-Bien muchachos, vuestra misión es la mas importante de todos los equipos, hemos detectado una zona realmente comprometedora llama la Selva Oscura… La vegetación no crece y los árboles mueren pasados los 5 primeros minutos después del contacto con esto… es una substancia color bermellón oscuro que provoca la muerte instantánea de quien lo toca, vuestro ADN es bastante similar a este compuesto por lo cual no os provocara ningún daño salvo si entrais en contacto demasiado tiempo.- Miró hacia Omega para susurrarle algo al oído y luego seguir hablando- Vosotros viajareis en un avión hasta la zona y buscareis la esmeralda verde que quedó atrapada en alguna parte de la Selva Oscura, a medida que os adentréis en la Selva la substancia cambiará a un color morado oscuro, no tenemos mas datos de la zona.

Dicho esto el capitán se dirigió al hangar para hablar con nuestros pilotos de viaje, me dirigía a hablar con Amy para preguntarle si estaba bien pero Omega se me opuso me dijo:

-Shadow, no te acerques a Amy, tengo órdenes de protegerla y eso te incluye a ti.

-Omega, apártate de mi camino o te convertiré en una lata de reservas.

Omega se separó de mi se dirigió a Amy para preguntarle si yo podía verla, la cual, respondió que sí y Omega se apartó dándome paso libre para decirle que le pasaba, pero Amy corrió hacia mi, me abrazó con tal fuerza que por poco me axfisia y me dijo algo que me despejo mis dudas, el Faker le había hecho daño.

-Tranquila Amy, ese imbécil siempre hace daño y no se da cuenta nunca.

-Sha-Shadow?

-Dime Amy…- Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que me dijera.

-Gra-Gracias... te quiero... eres el mejor amigo que tengo...

Esas palabras lograron sonrojarme, me sentía tan bien junto a Amy, sentía su calor, el latir de su corazón y el saber que estaba con cerca de mi me hacía sonrojar mas. Debía protegerla costara lo que costara y no permitiria que ese Faker volviese a hacerle daño.

-Te prometo que nadie te volverá a hacer daño.- Le dije con una sonrisa la cual ella me correspondió y el simple hecho de que estuviera conmigo me hizo saber que me queria con ella, lo que me causo una mini sonrisa.- Nadie te hara daño, nadie...

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Tiempo sin subir capítulos de esta historia, Creían que se me había olvidado?**** Pues no.  
**

**Todos los personajes me pertenecen excepto los de Sega Corporation**

Capitulo 6: Operación Selva Negra Parte 1

Era un día como otro cualquiera Shadow se preparaba para ir con su equipo y con los extras que les había proporcionado DarkRevenger, mantenía a Amy a su lado y se fijaba en todo momento en ella.

Sonic, por su parte, se notaba triste y se le reflejaba una ganas de llorar enormes. Se dirigió hacia su avión de transporte y antes de irse susurró un: "Lo siento" en la lejanía.

**_GUN Moment on_**

Soy un soldado, un GUN de las fuerzas mas importantes de todo Mobius y Central City, mi equipo se llama Bravo mi lider es Shadow the Hedgehod, un erizo poderoso considerado la forma de vida perfecta. Mi mejor amigo, Dennis Taylor, y mi mejor amiga, Sasha Hernández, vivimos bajo sus órdenes. Somos los mejores, pero hoy nos enviaran a una misión muy importante con Shadow, Omega y una eriza civil llamada Amy Rose, mientras nos preparamos para ir en helicóptero Shadow abrazaba a esa civil por lo que suponemos que debos protegerla, si para nuestro lider ella es importante daremos nuestras vidas, aunque no la conozcamos. Me llamo Jack Deimos, esta es nuestra misión.

Anduvimos varias horas en helicóptero por las zonas montañosas de las afueras de Central City, era un día lluvioso y tormentoso, estaba pesando en lo que deberíamos hacer mientras observaba como esa eriza abrazaba a nuestro lider y no se zafaba de él. Entonces una explosión daño el motor y todos caímos con el helicóptero al suelo del bosque más frondoso. Me desperté sobresaltado y vi los escombros del helicóptero esparcidos por los alrededores, el piloto había muerto por el impacto, de repente vi a Dennis en el suelo y fui corriendo para ver como se encontraba.

-Dennis! Dennis! Hablame amigo, Dennis no te mueras ahora, aguanta! Dennis? Denniiiiiisssss!- me desesperé, no podía contener las lágrimas. Uno de mis mejores amigos había muerto, nada más empezar la misión y ya había perdido a una amigo.

Me reincorpore y fui en busca de supervivientes. Me fijé en que Shadow tenía en brazos a su "amiga" y me dirigí para redactarle un informe sobre los daños.

-Señor, tenemos una baja.- Dije con tristeza.

-Lo sé, Dennis ha muerto, pero lo hizo por ella, le honraremos Jack.- Dijo con un tristeza que se notaba a la legua.

Me fijé en que Sasha estaba al lado de ellos, inconsciente, pero viva. Me alegré de que sobreviviera, pero luego retomé mi compostura y me dirigí en la busca de más supervivientes.

_**GUN Moment Pause**_

Shadow sobrevolaba, con el piloto a su lado, la zona en busca de un lugar de aterrizaje para el y su equipo, pero un proyectil impactó sobre este haciendo que el helicóptero se precipitara hacia el suelo. Shadow intentaba llegar a donde Amy pero los movimientos de caída del helicóptero le impedían acercarse a ella, fue gracias a Dennis, un miembro del equipo Bravo de Shadow, quien se encargó de proteger el cuerpo de Amy del impacto del helicóptero contra el suelo.

Despertó al cabo de unos minutos, la cabeza le daba vueltas pero lo unico que le importaba en ese momento era saber de Amy y, por supuesto, de su amigo Dennis. Salió de la cabina del piloto asegurandose de que este estuviera muerto y salió del aparato destruido. Se fijó en Dennis que tenía abrazada a Amy en su cuerpo, parecía inconsciente. Se acercó para descubrir con horror que Dennis no había sobrevivido al impacto y que murió por protegerla.

-Idiota... Muere en paz, hermano.- Una lágrima calló por su mejilla, recordaba las múltiples peleas en las que ellos dos se había metido, se limpió las lágrimas y cargó a Amy en sus brazos.

Siguió buscando a alguien vivo, encontró a Sasha inconsciente en el frío suelo y se dirigió hacia ella. Las cargó a ambas y dejo reposando a Sasha cerca de una roca, lejos de los escombros y se quedó con Amy en brazos, sentado encima de otra roca pensando en que había sucedido.

**_GUN Moment On_**

Me dirigí hacia los alrededores y encontré a unos cuantos miembros de GUN curandose las heridas por el accidente.

-Señor,- habló uno- hemos recibido numerosas bajas por este golpe que nos han asestado, el enemigo debe de estar buscandonos a si que será mejor que nos vayamos de la zona antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-De acuerdo,- respondí- cargad a los heridos, nos vamos de aquí.

-Sí, señor.

Me fijé en una caja que decía abrir en caso de emergencia, me dispuse a abrirla y examinarla pero fue todo tan rápido... Abrí la caja y salió un robot rojo que tenía el simbolo de Eggman grabado en sus muñecas.

-Alto-Ahí.- Dijo el robot que parecía ponerse en guardia.

-Tranquilo, eres Omega, me equivoco?

-Afirmativo, sois de los GUN?

-Confirmado Omega, somos de los GUN.

Omega se calmó y examinó el helicóptero ignorando completamente lo que decía. Sus ojos desprendieron una luz verde, en la cual, me hicieron suponer que había descubierto algo.

-Este-Proyectil-Es-De-Origen-Desconocido.- Dijo mientras examinaba la zona.

Noté algo extraño, alguien me apuntaba con su arma a mi espalda.

-Date la vuelta y arrodillate.

-Esa voz... Roger?- Pregunté.

-Cuánto tiempo, viejo amigo.

-Roger! Cuando has vuelto a estar activo.

-No es el único...- Dijo otra voz.

-Nick, Jorge, cuanto tiempo.- Me alegré de que estuvieran aquí.- Como es que no los ví?

-Llevabamos el casco puesto, y teníamos las voces un poco graves por culpa de este maldito casco.- Dijo Nick.

-Oye y Dennis?- Preguntó Jorge.

-Él ha...- Mi cara se torno triste.

-Mierda, Dennis no...- Dijo Nick, Dennis era como un hermano para Nick, como su mano derecha, inseparables.

-Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión, ahora hay que reunirlos a todos muchachos.- Dijo una voz masculina.

Volteamos todos para verlo de nuevo... Shadow...

-Reunid a los hombres! Vamos a cumplir esta misión!

-Sí, señor!- Gritamos todos.

**_GUN Moment Off_**

Deje a Amy recostada junto a una árbol mientras despertaba a Sasha.

-Sasha despierta!- Grité.

-Uhhgg... Sí... Señor...?- Dijo con dificultad.

-Despierta, quiero que cuides de Amy, es una orden soldado.

-Si Shad, no te preocupes, estará a a salvo.-Dijo reincorporandose.

Me dirigí hacia Dennis, caminé lentamente hacia él y luego me arrodille para cachear su cadáver y buscar algo importante.

-Lo encontré.- Su chapa de identificación.- Hermano, te honraremos...

Me dirigí hacia mi equipo y les dije que se reunieran todos para planear una nueva estrategia.

-Bien, escuchen. Se trata de una misión larga y rápida centrada en las cuatro zonas alrededor del obejtivo, marcadas en su mapa táctico. Quiero que busquen una Esmeralda Caos que cayó por la zona para utilizarla y entrar directamente al bosque oscuro, tengan cuidado, sobretodo con la base del Dr. Eggman que esta en una de las zonas marcadas.- Dije explicando la situación a mis compañeros.

-Sí, señor.- Contestaron todos al unisono.

**_Equipo Rojo Moment On_**

Nos dirigimos hacia la base del Dr. Eggman, estabamos a las oredenes de Nick y Jorge quienes nos habian dicho que volaramos con C4 las puertas principales mientras ellos se dirigían a la parte trasera de la base y buscaban alguna entrada. Seríamos el señuelo para que ellos se infiltraran y consiguieran encontrar una Esmeralda.

-Oye, tu crees que los explosivos conseguiran volar la puerta?- Dijo un soldado a otro.

-Claro, he puesto como 20 unidades de explosivo plástico en la puerta, funcionará.- Dijo con media sonrisa.

Mientras colocaba los explosivos se percató de que uno estaba encendido y cuando miró dentro de la mochila vió que faltaban 7 segundo para explotar.

-Oh, mierda, vamonos cagando leches!- Dijo apresurado.

No muy lejos de allí...

-Oye Jorge, tu crees que ellos conseguirán abrir la puerta?- Preguntó Nick.

-Claro, sino...- No alcanzó a decir mucho, una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos y eso les dió día libre para entrar en la base.

Jorge cogió una ametralladora y rompió a saco con todos los robots que encontraba mientras que Nick hackeaba los sistemas de defensa y abría la puerta de la centralita de energía de la base.

-Nick, date prisa, se me agota la munición.- Gritó Jorge.

-Aguarda un poco Jorge.

-Vamos Nick.

-Mierda.

-Vamos amigo.

-MIERDA!

-Porque tardas tanto?

-Hago lo que puedo, vale?

Después de incesantes disparos, Nick cosiguió abrir la puerta y ambos entraron en la centralita. La energía se hacia notar por lo que buscaron alguna fuente que provocara que todo funcionase.

-He encontrado una Esmeralda! Nick, ven, corre!

-Mmmm... interesante.- La cogió, pero su sonrisa cambio a un tono serio y preocupado.

"Atención la base se prepara para la auto-destrucción, porfavor, evacúen la zona"

Jorge miraba con desilusión la pantalla, luego despues de unos segundo se dirigió hacia su compañero que lo miraba de reojo.

-Tengo una noticia, la energía se esta agotando por lo que las puertas se han sellado y la única salida es el hangar principal, es una caída libre de casi 150 metros, pero es la unica salida.- Dijo con franqueza.

-Y las buenas?- Preguntó Nick.

-Jejejeje, esas eran las buenas...- Se quitó el casco y me miró.- Te necesitarán más a ti que a mi.

-Es un viaje sin retorno, no hay billete de vuelta.- Dijo Nick.

-Lo sé, toma esto Nick,- dijo quitandose su placa y dándoselo a Nick- quiero que sepan que fui yo quien hizo posible esta Esmeralda.

-Cuídate amigo.- Dije con tristeza.

-Permíteme hacer los honores.- Me levantó y me llevó hacia el hangar de esa sala.- Tu primero, amigo mio.

Dicho esto, me empujó fuera de la base y empezé a caer, sentía la fuerte brisa del viento y la velocidad con la que caía, me fijé en el hangar que ahora explotaba con una gran onda expansiva. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, mi amigo había dado su vida para salvar la mia, bueno no salvarla exactamente por que faltaban menos de 50 metros para estrellarme hasta que conseguí agarrarme a una rama de un tronco antes de que eso ocurrriera. Ahora era una caída de 17 metros, me subí a la rama y guardé, en un bolsillo de mi pantalón, la esmeralda y la placa de identificación.

En la placa ponía:

Nombre: Jorge Álvarez

Edad: 25 años

Número de unidad: 503

Sentí de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho, un dolor acompañado de la tristeza maxima. Después de unos minutos noté que mis compañeros venían a rescatarme, preguntaban por Jorge, solo pude decir una pequeñas palabras que casi ni se escucharon:

-Él... Fué un héroe...- Dije para terminar con una lágrima recorriendo mis mejillas.

_**Equipo Rojo Moment Off**_

Shadow se había quedado con Amy mientras Sasha había ido con Roger a buscar las esmeraldas. Estaba triste porque Dennis había muerto y no quería perder más hombres en esta misión. Amy despertó se empezó a reincorporar, notó toda la destrucción que aquel objeto con forma de misil, había causado. Se fijó en que Shadow estaba durmiendo plácidamente, se le veía tan tierno cuando dormía, pero lo que le dijo Sonic, su tristeza, su dolor volvió a invadir su corazón y sus ojos se humedecieron hasta sacar lágrimas y seguir llorando en silencio a costa de que Shadow no se despertara.

-Voy a caminar un rato, intentaré despejarme un poco.- Se decía la eriza rosada sin notar que alguien los estaba vigilando desde la, no tan, lejanía.

-Mmmm... una eriza, parece que hoy me voy a divertir.- Decía una voz sombría a lo lejos.

**Continuará...**


End file.
